


The fall

by Skrothund



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrothund/pseuds/Skrothund
Summary: Loki’s wife accidentally ends up on earth and is captured by the Avengers. They are unsure if she is a threat or not.She is terrified of her husband and will try her hardest not to return to Asgard.A friendship/maybe more developes between her and the youngest Avenger.I suck at summaries.The story does not follow the plot from movies, i just went for it.Enjoy
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness, so black and heavy it consumes everything in its path, swallows it.  
It is in a strange way comforting, an odd sensation of being all alone, hidden away by the velvety darkness.  
Smoke emerges from her as she breathes heavily, she is terrified. Not of the darkness or of what she intends to do this night. She is terrified she will fail.  
She must hurry now, any second her maids will find her quarters empty, and they will search for her, and then strong metal clad arms will pull her back from this abyss. The abyss that is her only road to freedom, to relief.  
One small step is all it takes, one last breath, her eyes closes.  
And then she lets herself fall.  
At first it is as she imagined, a free fall into oblivion, she is at peace. But then something pulls her in, grabs her, a humming sound surrounds her, and then a flash of light burns in front of her.  
Then darkness once more.

It starts quietly, at first it does not reach her in her unconscious state, then it builds and she starts to climb up from that deep dark place in her mind.  
It builds up more and more until the world around her exists once again.  
Her eyes flutter open, just for a second. The brightness blinds her, burns her.  
She fights her unwillingness to open them, and they once more flutter open.  
She blinks trying to adjust to the bright lights.  
Reality she thought she had left behind starts to unravel around her, first in blurry shadows, then the shadows take shape.  
The room around her is colourless and cold, unfamiliar, nothing like the world she had fought so hard to leave.  
Her mouth is dry, and her body sore.  
Her vision partly blurred by messy strands of auburn, she goes to move them out of her eyes but her hands wont move.  
She looks down at them, metal bracelets holds her thin wrists firmly.  
Confusion takes her before the fear manages to catch up.  
Then she hears steps behind her, the feet the steps belong to moves softly towards her, her restraints keeping her from turning around to look.  
She tries to speak but no sound emerges, just a hoarse gasp.  
The steps are close now, she can feel the presence of someone in the room.  
It is now fear truly grips her.  
She can hardly bring herself too look as the figure emerges into her vision.  
She keeps her eyes low, black clothing covers the creature before her, she slowly raises her gaze.  
When her eyes finally reach their destination, relief grips her.  
The man in front of her is a stranger, not the familiar monster she had run from.  
He is looking her up and down with his one eye, the other one is hidden away by a patch.  
It is quiet, so very quiet it is almost deafening.  
Then the silence is broken when the man finally speaks. The sound startles her and she jumps a little.  
“Well who the hell might you be then.”  
Another wave of relief washes over her. He is not tasked with taking her back.  
She tries to speak, but again her voice fails her. She swallows and tries again.  
“Sigyn” she finally manages to whisper.  
He then turns his back on her and walks towards the door, but instead of exiting the room he grabs a chair that is standing next to the metal door and pulls it back towards her. He parks it across from her and takes a seat.  
His gaze is stern but not cruel.  
“And who the hell is that?” He leans back into the chair.  
She is a bit taken aback by the question.  
And she does not know how to respond. Her green eyes searches helplessly in the mans face for an answer that might satisfy him.  
He sighs.  
“Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?”  
She looks down at the floor, she feels small and stupid, this feeling wasn’t anything new for her, but just moments before in her deep unconsciousness she hadn’t felt like that, she had felt calm, strong and at peace.  
“Im from Asgard......and....I don’t know why I am here.”  
The words leaves her lips so quietly they are barely audible but the man still seems to hear them.

People were hurrying around him, the sound of their talking buzzing.  
Everyone speculating and discussing what this meant.  
Was this simply a visitor, or was this the beginning to a new invasion.  
None of them had yet seen the person all this hassle was about.  
Peter didn’t join the discussion, he still had this feeling that he didn’t really belong, that he was here at somebody else’s mercy.  
Steve and Bruce were talking behind him, both seemed very interested in seeing this alien for themselves.  
Peter too was intrigued, no information had yet been given as to who this person might be. His train of thought was interrupted by Steves voice, it sounded decisive.,  
“It is us who’s gonna be the ones fighting if there is an invasion, i think its only fair we are included in determining if there is a threat or not.”  
At that the Captain turned his heel walking past Peter, heading to the interrogation room, Bruce following behind.  
Peter looked after them and decided that even tho he might not get to be apart of the decision, he could perhaps catch a glimpse of the person who had caused such a stir.  
He followed quietly behind them, keeping a distance between the two older men and himself, knowing that he had not been invited.  
They walked through the labyrinth like corridors, Peter felt awkward following them like a dog but his curiosity urged him on.  
Outside the door to the room where the mysterious prisoner was held Peter caught up to the two senior avengers and they gave him a quick look but remained silent.  
Rogers then clicked the button to the speakers in the room, and leaned forward.  
”Fury, its Rogers and Banner. We want to speak with you.”  
Silence followed, Peter felt kind of stupid, he was just about to turn around when the door opened.  
Fury looked like his name, but Peter didn’t look at him long, instead his eyes wandered behind him, into the interrogation room.  
There he saw the possible invader, it was not at all what he had expected.  
It was a girl, about his age. Her reddish hair was hanging in front of her face, but he still caught a glimpse of the face behind it. It was the face of a frightened girl, his eyes locked with hers, just for a second, then the door shut between them.  
“Can’t you tell I’m busy.” Fury breathed.  
Steve straightened his back and looked at Fury.  
“I think I should be present for the questioning” His voice was controlled as he spoke.  
Fury, was quiet for a moment, then he said.  
“I will finish my line of questions first, then, maybe i will let you go at her, understood?”  
When Rogers went to protest, Fury continued  
“You can watch through the glass, but thats it.”  
Steve surrendered and quietly obeys.  
The three of them entered the small room that connects to the interrogation room.  
Inside the Captain and the Doctor starts to discuss the situation again, but Peter just stared at the girl on the other side of the glass wall.  
Her face turning towards it, her eyes piercing, staring it seemed right at him.

Sigyn jumped as an unknown voice suddenly echoed through the room. The man in front of her sighed and after a moment got up and walked towards the door.  
The door opened and the faces of three strangers appeared, she wondered who the voice had belonged to, two of the men were older, not old, but older. But the third which was staring at her, was about her own age. She couldn’t fully read his expression, and she didn’t get the opportunity to ponder long for the door shut between them and she was left alone in the room.  
Sigyn’s eyes wandered the room, it was all grey and concrete. But there was a mirror on her left side. She met her own eyes in the reflection, she hardly recognised herself in the harsh lighting, she looked older somehow. Her face looked pale under her messy hair.  
She stared at herself, this all felt so alien, like she was dreaming. It was so harsh compared to the soft golden lighting of her world, but she didn’t miss her gilded cage, at least this cage did not pretend to be anything other that what it was.  
She was brought from her thoughts by the door opening again.  
The same man that had questioned her before entered the room once more and sat back down across from her.  
”where were we...”  
Sigyn didn’t answer since the question felt rhetorical.  
“Right... what is your business here on earth?”  
She tried to sound strong when she answered  
“I did not intend to end up here, i ju..i fell...  
from the rainbow bridge. Then I woke up here.”  
The man looked at her and did not seem convinced.  
“So what about Loki? Are you loyal to him?”  
She started to shake when she heard his name, they did know! They might even work for him. How could she have been so stupid. Stupid, stupid girl. She felt tears burning in her eyes, she looked down at her feet. At least she had told him that she fell, and not the truth.  
She hesitated before she answered.  
“Of course I am, he is my true king.”  
She tried to keep the fear from rippling through her voice.  
The man did not seem pleased, he stood up and walked towards the door.  
Sigyns hands were gripping the arms of the chair so hard her knuckles whitened.  
Even if these people didn’t work for Loki, she had just realised she would have to feign loyalty anyway, in case he would one day find her.  
She knew him, she knew that the punishment would be worse than death if he found her and decided she had betrayed him.  
She was once more alone in the room.

“Of course i am, he is my true king”  
The room had fallen silent after that.  
Steve looked as if what he already knew just had been confirmed.  
Peter kept his eyes on the girl. She looked so rigid in her chair. Her head slightly turned down, her messy hair falling forward to completely cover her face.  
Fury had left his chair and she was now alone.  
“Well why would she admit her loyalty if she was a spy” Banner said.  
“Maybe the rest of them are already here and we just caught this one by accident? You know what kind of tricks that man has up his sleeve, he could probably find a way to sneak an army here in secret.”  
Rogers argued.  
Peter remained quiet, feeling he had no authority to speak.  
He did not however see a threat or an invader when looking at her.  
In that moment Fury joined them in the room.  
“Rogers, you wanted to question her, go ahead.  
He simply said.  
Steve started towards the door, Peter following him with his eyes.  
The Captain disappeared through the doorway and soon returned into sight on the other side of the glass.

When the door opened again she didn’t look up, but she jumped slightly at the sound. When she heard the man sitting down in front of her she slowly looked up, it was one of the men she had seen through the doorway.  
He looked kind but concerned, he was quite handsome and his eyes seemed older than the rest of him.  
“I am Captain Rogers, and i would like to ask you some questions, I didn’t catch your name?”  
His voice matched the rest of him, soft but with a hint of something else.  
“Sigyn” she repeated. Not making eye contact. She felt like she had committed a crime, and she did not know what it was.  
“Well Sigyn, as you might know, we have had problems with asgardians on Earth before, especially Loki. So you must understand how your loyalty towards him and your presence here concerns us.”  
She knew about his invasion of earth, though not from him, he did not like to talk about past defeats, not that he had talked to her about much. Most of the times he spoke to her it had been either orders or harsh words.  
She shivered thinking of him.  
“what is your relationship to him? To Loki i mean.” The Captain asked.  
She was unsure wether to tell the truth or not, it was quite clear these people weren’t friends of his, but who were they to keep her safe from a god?  
“Im... he’s... ehm.. i am his wife.”  
she finally mumbled.  
The words still did not feel natural to her.  
Rogers stiffened in his chair, he seemed surprised. It took him a moment to collect himself.  
“Okey, so you are telling me that you fell, ended up here and Loki, you’re husband has nothing to do with you being here?  
It seems quite unlikely to me.”  
She did not know what to say to convince him. She had now at least fully committed to her strategy, she would remain loyal to Loki outwards, but try her best not to be returned to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape.

Sigyn had been moved from the interrogation room to a cell like room.  
There were no windows, but there was a mirror in the wall just like there had been in the interrogation room.  
She was lying on the bed that stood in the corner of the small room.  
It felt hopeless, she had traded one cage for an other. And yes this cage may be better, so far at least, but it was still a cage. She had hoped for freedom when she jumped, and she knew the only she would truly find it was in death.  
Behind the mirror eyes were staring at her, she knew it.  
But they didn’t know how well she could play her part, since playing a part was all she had ever done.  
She was tired, but she didn’t want to sleep. She was frightened of the dreams that might come, the memories that might haunt her if she dared to close her eyes.  
Sigyn knew she would eventually loose this fight, that her eyes would eventually shut, that her eyelids would be so heavy that even if she used all her strength they would close.  
But she dreaded it nonetheless.  
It was in times like this when she was all alone, and the world was quiet around her, she would start to blame herself, for being weak, for not being able to cope, cope with what every other woman in this universe coped with. They were stronger than her, she was weak and pathetic.  
She didn’t want to cry, she tried to pretend that she wasn’t weak, but she was. She turned around to face the wall, and then the tears came, slowly dripping down her cheeks.  
And then eventually she lost the battle and her eyes closed, she was sleeping.

Peter was trying to sleep, but he couldn’t.  
All he could think about was her, Sigyn. There was something about her, he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.  
She had looked do small, so helpless.  
He wondered about Loki, did she love him? She had looked terrified whenever he was mentioned. Maybe that wasn’t fear? Maybe it had been something else?  
She didn’t look any older than himself, he couldn’t imagine being married at his age, but things were probably different in Asgard.  
He tossed and turned for hours, he got more and more frustrated by the minute, he had this strange urge to see her.  
It would be super creepy tho, him standing there looking at her while she slept.  
He just had this feeling she was in pain, that she was suffering.

“Sigyn was nervous and also a bit frightened, she was sitting in her new beautiful quarters in her new beautiful gown.  
This was were her new life would take place, she was a married woman now. She had known a long time this day would come. She was picking at her nails, she was tense. Anytime now he would come, she didn’t quite know what to expect, all she had been told was not to whine and to do what she was instructed.  
Her auburn hair had been released from its up do and was hanging in loose waves around her face.  
She looked in the mirror in front of her, she had a hard time imagining that she was someone’s wife now.  
Then the door opened with a creek, there he stood.  
She collected all the courage and all the strength she could muster up and rose from her seat.  
She curtsied the way her mother had taught her to, and gave him a uncertain smile. Her breathing was erratic from her nerves but she tried not to let on.  
He started to walk towards her, he did not it seemed, share the same feeling of dread.  
Loki stood face to face with her now, he seemed to be studying her, he kept looking at her for a moment until he finally said  
“I guess you’ll have to do”  
She was slightly hurt by this but tried not to show it.  
Then he grabbed her by the wrist and started towards the bed.  
She was almost hyperventilating now, she tried her best to remain calm.  
When they reached the bed he shoved her down onto it, she lay still where she fell.  
She was trying her very best not to let those tears that were burning in her eyes fall, she could hear him fumbling with his belt, she dared not look.  
Then he was on top of her, she bit her lip so the small yelp that emerged wouldn’t escape.  
He started to push her skirts up, her entire body was shaking. She wanted to please him, to not act like a child, she tried to focus on her breathing. She felt the wine on his breath as he hovered over her.  
He had managed to get her skirts up now, she felt his knee nestling in between hers to spread them apart, she quietly obeyed. She closed her eyes, she was failing to keep the tears back and they were now running freely down her face.  
A new wave of tears came as she felt his hand between her legs, but she kept her face turned away, her eyes closed and her tears as quiet as possible.  
He put one of his fingers inside of her, she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. He removed the finger, and then she could hear him spit, she had no idea what he was doing since she was to frightened to look. She felt more weighed on her, and then she felt something even worse, she felt something, much bigger than a finger trying to push its way inside of her. She brought her hand up to her mouth to keep herself from screaming, as he slowly started to push in. Then he pulled out, and she thought it might be over but then he pushed back in, fully this time. Now she couldn’t stop the scream this act ripped from her, her hands instinctively went to his chest to try push him off, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them down on either side of her head. Every time he plunged inside she screamed, she tried not to but she couldn’t help it. He was going faster and faster, groaning as he ripped her open. She felt hot liquid running down from where he was hurting her, blood she thought. The pain was so intense, she couldn’t handle it, she tried to catch his eyes with hers but he barely looked at her.  
“ please...no...plea...i cant....” she tried to plead with him through her tears, but he simply let go of one of her wrists and placed the hand over her mouth instead.  
“Stop acting like a weak little child” he breathed, “you are my wife now, this is your duty”.  
Her body became limp, and she tried to go somewhere else, somewhere beautiful, after what felt like an eternity he pushed into her one final excruciating time and with a grunt his weight fell on her completely.”

Peter couldn’t help it, he had to see her, no matter how strange or creepy it was.  
He pulled his jeans and a t-shirt on, and quietly snuck out of his room. It was quiet in the corridor outside, he walked towards the opposite side of the building where her cell was located.  
He tried to keep a low profile as he walked past people on the way.  
He reached the big metal door that led to where the cells where, pressed his thumb to the pad on the wall and it lit up green.  
The door opened and he stepped through, he walked through the grim hall until he reached the right room.  
He opened the door to the observation room that was connected to her cell.  
He looked at her, he felt extremely creepy doing this. Then he saw that she was crying, and tossing and turning, her lips where moving. She was talking in her sleep.  
He turned the audio on slowly.  
“please... no.. plea...” sobbing  
“Stop.. please” more sobbing.  
His stomach turned, he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go to her. But she seemed to be in so much pain. Peter felt like an idiot just standing there watching her cry.  
Her pleading with her invisible tormentor was incessant.  
He considered his options, going in there was out of the question, he could walk away, go back to his room. But every cell in his body fought against that. Then he saw the button next to the one he pressed just a minute ago. It was the speaker for the cell.  
He pressed it without thinking much.  
“Hey, Sigyn. Wake up, you’re alright.”  
God he felt so fucking dumb right now. 

“Loki rolled off of her, she stayed where she was, didn’t move at all, she was frozen. The tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.”  
But then something changed something was different this time, this time she heard something, someone. It was pulling her out. Her eyes flung open and at first she didn’t know where she was. But then it all came back to her. She looked to the mirror, she saw her tear stained face staring back at her, but she knew someone else was seeing it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn stared at the mirror in silence, she felt a bit ashamed over what the person on the other side must have heard. She wiped her face with her sleeve.   
She was trying to think of something to say.  
“Hello” she tried after a while.  
Silence, she waited in anticipation, she was wide awake now.  
Then after a while a response came  
“Hey” the voice sounded young and insecure. Just like hers.  
Pause  
“Im sorry i woke you.... but it looked like... you were having a...nightmare... i wasn’t like...ehm.. spying or anything... ehm... are you alright?...”  
The voice sounded even more insecure now.  
She swallowed  
“Whats you’re name?”   
She felt hesitation radiate from the person on the other side.  
Then an answer finally came  
“Ehm.. Peter, im Peter.”  
She wondered if he too thought her weak, most likely. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment, this was something that was very personal to her, intimate. Something she tried to hide, to lock away. Something that she would only ever let on in her sleep, when she was powerless to stop it from emerging.  
She took a deep breath and tried to push it all back down inside.  
“Hello Peter” her voice clinging to the small amount of strength her body could muster up.

She looked startled, like someone had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.  
He felt like an intruder, he had clearly seen something she hadn’t wanted anyone to see. He wondered if she was angry with him?  
Peter cursed himself for having gone down here in the first place.  
He wanted to say something, to apologise, but he didn’t quite know how.  
“Ehm... im sorry if you... if that... if I...”  
He stumbled on his words as he tried to form the right sentence.  
Then she said something, something he did not expect, something very simple, but something that in this moment felt very powerful.  
“Thank you”

Maybe she had said it to shut him up, to stop him from digging any deeper, to stop him from talking further about the thing she knew he had witnessed.  
But deep within, buried somewhere, under the pain, and the shame. Underneath all of the things she wanted to hide away from the world, she had meant it, she had truly, in her heart, meant it.  
And that realisation felt like stone lifting from her chest, it had shifted something within her. A small crack of daylight had managed to break through the stone wall she had so carefully and so determinedly put up.  
Sigyn had stopped shaking, her hands now steady, she didn’t know what to do now. She probably should not trust Peter, she wanted to, her entire being screamed at her to, but the voice in her head told her to mend the crack, to plaster it shut again, to keep the light outside, cover herself fully once more. The conflict within her was keeping her from saying another word.  
“Well... don’t sweat it, ehm goodnight.”  
The room went quiet, and even tho she couldn’t see or hear what was happening on the other side of the mirror, but she could somehow feel that Peter was gone.  
The presence she had felt, prickling in her skin was no longer there, and numbness grabbed her once more, it wasn’t her usual heartbreaking numbness, but a rather comforting numbness.

Peter shut the door to the observation room behind him, it gently slid shut.  
He was feeling quite overwhelmed, something in the pit of his stomach had come alive. He didn’t know why he was so intrigued, and shook by her. He somehow felt that there was a bond between them, he felt silly thinking it, but the feeling remained nonetheless.  
He slowly and quietly walked back towards his room, Peter hoped he would now be able to get some rest.

Sigyn hadn’t moved, her eyes were still glued to the mirror, her reflection staring back at her, she was unconsciously waiting for that odd sensation of the presence beyond it. It was a rare feeling for her, she usually craved loneliness, she had not longed for company in a long time.  
But this faceless presence somehow gave her something she hadn’t felt in a eternity it seemed, companionship.  
She wanted to hold on to this for as long as she possibly could, grasp to it with all her strength, cling to it until her knuckles whitened and her nails bled.  
She would not fall back asleep this time, she would not risk falling back into that dark pit.   
Sigyn decided she would sit here, silent, still, frozen for as long as her body would allow her.

The darkened room was lit up only by the numbers on the digital clock that sat on the nightstand next to the bed.  
The numbers changed once in a while, every time it told him that morning was coming closer and closer.  
Peters eyes were fixated on the glowing numbers on the screen, impatience stirring in him, he urged time to move faster. But time cruel and set did not bend to his will.  
He didn’t really know, not as far as he would admit at least, why he was feeling so impatient.  
He decided, promised himself that he would try not to think about the girl in the cell, it was all so stupid and meaningless really.   
There were more important things to think about.

Sigyn had no idea how long she had been sitting there, it could be five minutes, five hours, or five days. Time seemed irrelevant somehow, it didn’t work the way it usually did.  
Reality was starting to pull at her, ripping her back, she felt strange.  
Something inside felt strange, something i her stomach, slowly climbing up her throat, she felt nauseous.  
Suddenly reality came crashing back completely, savagely forcing her back.  
She felt sick, not mentally, but physically sick.  
She scrambled up from her bed an threw herself towards the toilet, and then it came, she barely made it in time.  
What little content her stomach had previously contained was now leaving her.  
Sigyn was hanging over the seat, trying to recover, then something else awoke in her, something much worse than before.  
Panic, it crawled from her torso out to her fingertips, prickling her skin, crawling through her entire being.   
She couldn’t be certain but that did little to calm her, this couldn’t be happening.  
She dry heaved over the toilet, the panic and nausea mixing cruelly in her body.  
If it was as she feared, if the world could really be that cruel, she swore. She swore to herself and to any higher being that might hear her.  
She swore that she would put a stop to it, she would end it, it could ever be allowed to survive this, even if it meant that she went with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sigyn thought long and hard, she wasn’t quite sure how to go about this.  
She didn’t know how to tell for sure that she was with child, she hadn’t bled this month, or the month before, but she hadn’t paid it much mind since she had thought she’d be dead by now.  
And if she was with child, how would she get rid of it?  
She wasn’t very well educated on the matter, her childhood had been very sheltered, she had been very innocent for a very long time.  
Sigyn knew there were special herbs for situations like this, but she would never be able to access them from in here, if they even grew in this realm.  
She would need help, but who in this world would help her? Who could she trust? A child like this would be valuable to many people for many reasons.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the little food slot in the door opening, and what she assume was breakfast emerging through it.  
She wondered if starving herself could end a pregnancy, she truly had no idea what to do.  
She would have to risk asking for help, if all else fails she would simply do her best not to live long enough for the child to be born.  
Sigyn decided that if Peter ever came to her alone again, she would plead with him to help her. She didn’t trust him, but she felt desperate now.

Peter woke up to the alarm going off, he had slept for less than two hours.   
He thought about the nights events, he was still conflicted.  
He slowly stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains up, daylight softly lit the room up.   
As he got ready, his mind was blank for the first time in days. It felt quite refreshing to not be at war with yourself.  
He left his room, and was trying his hardest to remain in that state.

Nothing happened, everything remained quiet, no one came to visit her, and no one came to question her. The only proof that the world was still around outside the locked door was the meals being shoved in through the slot every now and again. The meals were also her only was of telling what time it was, the only proof that time hadn’t completely stopped.  
She didn’t touch the food, the trays piled up around the door.  
Sigyn figured they were probably deciding what to do with her. They were probably discussing her out there.   
Three trays now stood by the door.   
She wouldn’t feed this thing that was living inside of her. By the minute she had grown more and more certain of its existence inside.  
If she was sick in the morning tomorrow again, she would take it as proof she decided.  
Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier as the hours went by.  
As usual she fought against it, and as usual she lost the battle.  
“She was scared, as she was most nights, she lay awake, waiting. The wait was always the worst part.   
Lately he had been more cruel towards her, he was frustrated she was not yet with child. She listened closely, every sound from outside the room made her jump.  
She wondered how they did it? All the other women around her, how the coped. How they seemed happy. Surely they experienced the same as she did, maybe she was weaker than them, she probably was. Then she heard it, that dreaded sound. Steps in the hallway outside, they stopped at the door, and it then slowly slid open. She had yet to learn how to act, whatever she did it seemed to displease him, if she was quiet and submissive, if she cried and pleaded, if she tried to make conversation, if she feigned excitement, whatever she did, it didn’t matter, he still found something to punish her for.  
His steps were coming closer and closer, she shut her eyes and tried to disappear, but like always she remained there, powerless to stop it from happening, all she could do was try to endure.  
Cold, cruel hands gripped her, pulled at her, ripping her entire being apart.”  
She woke up sweaty, breathing heavily.   
Sigyn had barely managed to sit up before she felt it, the nausea coming crashing down over her, she crawled over to the toilet, her body weak from hunger. She dry heaved a few times before she started to throw up stomach acid. It was disgusting, her eyes watering.  
She somehow felt stronger after this, a sense of determination gripping her, now she had a purpose, however terrifying it might be. Now she knew what she had to do, whatever it took.

Peter had barely slept at all, he had gotten the same feeling that night to, a creeping sensation of pain radiating from her cell, but this night he had fought to keep away. This situation was really affecting him, he hadn’t slept properly in two days and it was starting to take its toll.  
So many times last night he had been so close to saying fuck it and gone to her, but he hadn’t. He knew it wasn’t his place to, if the other found out he would probably be in trouble, they would probably make sure he no longer had access to that part of the building. 

The tray in usual order slid in through the slot. This time she ate. The sense of purpose she had just gained willed her to get her strength back. It would take a lot of it for her to succeed in this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one

He stood silently, his outside calm and collected. Inside he was fuming, the incompetence, the outage, it took all his strength to put on a calm face.  
His wife gone, his property gone. This was an insult to him, this was an insult to his reputation. Humiliating.  
The maids tasked with keeping her in control had all been severely punished, the guards that had watched the gates that night had been flogged and dismissed.  
He was going to find her, and when he did she would pay, all pain she might have suffered before will seem like nothing compared to what awaits her if... no not if, when he finds her.  
He had sent eyes and ears out to all parts of the nine realms.  
Lokis eyes were glued to the horizon that crept between the earth and the skies outside his window.  
He would find her.  
He kept his eyes fixated on the horizon and even as he heard a knock on the heavy wooden door.  
“Enter” he said, his voice tightly controlled.  
The door creaked as it open and Loki slowly turned around, the man standing outside had a letter in his hand, he gave a sloppy and nervous bow as he with a shaking hand gave the letter over to Loki.  
The man bowed once more before leaving the chamber as quickly as he could.  
Loki looked at the letter in his hand, nothing was written on the envelope, he carelessly tore apart the fragile paper and reached in for the letter.  
On that crisp piece of paper there were only one word, harsh black ink on white paper, there were five letters and nothing else. It said: Earth.


End file.
